


Giant Tamer

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Big Boi Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Come Eating, Come Marking, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Flexibility, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), Half-Giant Jaskier, Horny Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, It wasn't supposed to have a plot but there you go, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: "I could.""Sorry?""Take you in me."Jaskier sputtered, a waft of unmistakable lust drifting to Geralt. "How… how would you know?"Geralt gave him a look and jumped down from Roach. He flipped open one of the larger saddlebags and reached inside for his latest toy acquisition. He presented it to Jaskier, whose eyes widened."That's… that's a huge cock.""Mm. It fits." Jaskier ran a large digit down the length, dragged his nail over the ridges of the balls."It's smaller than I am," he stated, turning blue eyes darkened by lust and desire. Geralt yanked him down by the front of his doublet and planted a kiss on his red mouth."Good."Geralt trains himself to take half-giant Jaskier's cock and succeeds with high merit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Big Boi Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048093
Comments: 69
Kudos: 799
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo, The Council of Horny





	1. Train hard, gain hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project was ongoing for a while, I don't remember what started it other than the idea of Geralt training himself to ride Jaskier's huge dick, the half-giant half-fae thing was pure self-indulgence. The second part is written and currently being edited, I should post it in a few days. Thank you to [VolWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolWolf/pseuds/VolWolf), [riots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots) and [maxtbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxtbh/pseuds/maxtbh) for your constant cheering! <3  
> This is also my fill for the Geraskier Kink Bingo space "Flexibility".

The first time Geralt saw Jaskier's cock, it was by accident. Well, not really, because he'd been wanting to know what it looked like, but didn't plan for it to happen this way.

Their last contract was a sorry affair involving Jaskier falling through a weak spot in the ground and into the grotto where a group of ghouls was bringing their victims and eating them.

His stature allowed him to land without hurting anything but his ego. He fought tooth and nail, using his size to keep away from the worst of the attacks and a long silver dagger the length of Geralt's forearm. A gift from the witcher who had it made specifically for him when any other weapon they came across resembled children's toys in his huge hands.

Geralt used his swords to slide into the hole and landed right as Jaskier threw a ghoul against a wall, another already climbing his back. Geralt forced it down with his sword's pommel and sliced its head right off. He turned to the other ones, his silver sword already moving. Together, they made quick work of the nest.

So now they both were covered in gore, sporting many bruises and luckily only one serious injury. The scratch on Geralt's cheek stung as it healed, not that he was paying much attention, busy as he was to loot and collect everything he found. Jaskier grunted and wiped his dagger clean with a rag from his satchel as he waited for him. He was the one to suggest going to the public baths in Novigrad once they concluded the contract. Geralt, who never had enough opportunities for baths, accepted.

By the time they stepped inside the bathhouse, it was the middle of the night and the orgies were finished. They disrobed in one of the private, small rooms and servants took their belongings except for one of Geralt's daggers, who figuratively didn't like being surprised with his pants down.

Jaskier was about 2 and a half meters, making him a few heads taller than Geralt who wasn't small by no means. The towel they were offered to cover themselves barely reached around Geralt's waist and was nothing but a laughable cloth in Jaskier's hands. The half-giant shook his head and hid his privates the best he could before he stepped out into the next room, not before accidentally giving a glimpse of his huge cock to Geralt who trailed behind, overwhelmed.

It was heavy, hanging between Jaskier's thighs like a third leg, with balls just as big. It had to be at least 25 centimeters and just as much of an impressive girth, such that Geralt wondered if his fingers could wrap around it. He probably would barely be able to fit the fat head in his mouth…

_ Fuck. _

Needless to mention the embarrassing state Geralt was in during their bath. Jaskier had been traveling with him for over a decade now, through good and bad moments, and only ever showed interest in the Witcher for his stories. It was torture to have to sit close to the naked bard while knowing what lurked under the water was still out of his reach. He hid his frustration by quickly washing himself and pretending he wanted to spend some time in the tepidarium to sweat off some of the potions' toxins, hiding his erection by pressing his towel against his crotch as he fled the room.

He didn't know why he was reacting this strongly. He hadn't had time recently to take care of himself, true, but he was used to being teased constantly by Jaskier's… everything. It shouldn't be a novelty. But even he was emotionally dumb enough not to realise how he felt about the bard, and now that he'd seen the  _ potential _ … it wouldn't leave his mind.

He had just started to calm down when Jaskier stomped in the large room, vacant but for the both of them.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He asked, determined despite his flushed cheeks, a look that shouldn't be this adorable.

"Saw what?" Best to act normal, he told himself as he forced his eyes not to stray downwards. Jaskier had changed back into his underclothes, which still didn't do a very good job of hiding anything. They were straining over his thighs and hips and moulded the heavy weight of his cock.

Jaskier gestured at it, which, okay, Geralt had been staring, but it was a mouth-watering thing. "I know what it looks like, alright? No need to act ignorant."

Geralt frowned. Jaskier sounded… defensive. What was there to be ashamed of? "I was surprised," he finally said, relaxing on the bench. Jaskier sighed and joined him, crossing his arms over his chest. His wet hair hid most of his face, not that Geralt could look at it without putting some distance between them, and he didn't want to.

"By either fae or giant standards, I'm a freak," he mumbled. "I don't fit in either worlds."

"Just like me, hence why you accompany me," Geralt tried to cheer him up, which brought a small smile out of him. For as much as Jaskier liked to talk, he rarely shared personal matter, his insecurities. Conscious of this as a sign of trust, Geralt would listen, because as much as Jaskier spoke, he rarely did about himself, if ever. He knew his parents were a fae and a giant and that he'd been abandoned by both, which was the reason for his quest to belong. Geralt doubted he was the most adequate for the task, but he'd been trying to give that to him.

"Perhaps, and the possibility of songs inspired by your tales."

Geralt hummed, tried not to breathe in Jaskier's smell, a mix of cinnamon and nutmeg. It wasn't helping him not being aroused, enhanced by the heat and humidity of the room.

After that day, Jaskier went to Oxenfurt to meet other bards while Geralt stayed in Novigrad and took care of some business. By that, he meant spending a whole day at Passiflora with a lithe prostitute who was all too happy to fuck Geralt with his legs in the air, whispering filths about how flexible the witcher was for being such a big man. Geralt, whose prostate was constantly stimulated in that position, took no offence.

The man, Jexurt, took to gently stroke his hair as they basked in the afterglow. Geralt let him and closed his eyes, fooling himself by daydreaming it was someone else's larger fingers touching him.

"If I was unable to come back here for a while to tend to my needs, do you know where I could buy wares to take care of myself?" he inquired, eyeing the sex toys on the dresser, ready to be used. There were a few bulbous plugs he was already familiar with, but he was thinking... bigger.

Jexurt chuckled, his hot breath washing over Geralt's cheek. "Close to St. Gregory's Bridge, there's an artisan who could provide you with such thing. You can't miss the shop, the door is pink."

Geralt found it. He wouldn't have known it was here if he hadn't already known of its existence, however, tucked as it was between two buildings of the busy street. He was greeted by a diversity of carved cocks of different shapes and materials, beads and oils meant to stimulate and vivify, and so on. Geralt gave the shop a wide glance and walked to the big ones.

He ended up with three different glass rods, of three different sizes to train himself, and a bottle of slick made of something Geralt listened carefully of to make more later. The artisan had barely blinked when he made a custom order, instead grinning that it would cost extra. Good thing contracts were paying well lately.

He returned to the inn with a large, deformed bag. Nothing out of the ordinary for a witcher, if for the lack of blood and gore lingering on him. He ate a filling meal and retreated to his room, his spirit lifted with red wine and intense horniness.

He put down the three rods and the oil on the bed, disrobed and laid down as well. He was still loose from the brothel, could feel it by squeezing his muscles. He shoved the smallest toy underneath him to warm it up and dripped some oil on his fingers, carefully smelled it. Something light and herbal, not unpleasant.

He turned on his side and reached behind him to rub his hole, quickly sliding a first finger in. After some wiggling, he added another, and then three, four. His forearm muscles strained with the effort, sweat already gathering at his temples.

Fuck it, he was ready.

He took the rod from underneath him and slicked it with the oil. It was completely smooth and slightly curved to offer the best stimulation, and Geralt was leaking all over the sheets at the mere thought of getting it inside him. Staying on his side gave him more reach, and this rod was  _ long. _ He held on close to the large head and pressed it against his loosened hole.

On the opposite of his fingers, the hard glass was unyielding and opened him further and further until the tip breached him in a jolt. He grunted and pushed it deeper, his cock twitching on his thigh. He slid it in about halfway before he had to stop and take deep breaths, his muscles burning from the stretch.

He thrust it out and in again, grabbed his cock and gave it a squeeze as he started fucking himself more intently. Deeper and deeper, until he bottomed out. It felt like an overwhelming, wonderful pressure. He kept deep thrusts, the smooth surface sliding back and forth against the bundle of nerves that quickly made him pant, his skin glistening with sweat.

He barely needed to stroke his cock to cum all over his chest and the sheets, milking his prostate with the rod until he felt too sensitive. He slowly put it out. The head tugged on his hole with a wet noise, making it throb. He enjoyed the afterglow, laying in the mess without a care - for once it was his. His heart quickly returned to its normal slow pace.

He turned on his back, brought back his legs against his chest and rammed the toy back in.

Over the next days, he'd work on small contracts during the day, tasks that only took a few hours to do so he could come back to the inn at night to work on  _ himself _ . He lost count of how many times he made himself cum just by getting the second rod inside him once he loosened himself enough with the smaller one.

This one had more of a realistic shape, a thick glass cock with veins and a defined head mounted on a handle. It was larger than the previous one and the reason why Geralt had bought it. It made him walk funny for a few hours the first time he used it, and he definitely felt it when he sat down at the tavern to discuss of a contract with a client, something something about nekkers nestling in their fields.

He was just coming back from destroying the nests, clothes smelling of blood and smoke, when he spotted Jaskier in the street. His doublet was a deep forest green with gold embellishments, his lute bouncing over his shoulder with every step. Geralt enjoyed the sight of his plump bottom finely moulded by his tight breeches and took the time to return Roach to the stable and brush her clean before heading back to the tavern.

Jaskier was conversing with the pretty barmaid when Geralt entered. She'd been giving eyes to the witcher all week long, her plump lips inviting, and Geralt would've accepted but knew it wasn't what he wanted. Who he truly wanted. The bard didn't seem to have that problem, all suggestive comments and lingering touches. She was perched on his lap, giggling, but quickly got up when she spotted Geralt stalking closer. She gave him a timid smile and he nodded at her, not giving her a dark glare only because he didn't enjoy the flavour of spit in his ale.

"Ah, Geralt, always so duochrome in your attire choices," Jaskier gestured at his black armour and the red spots dotting it.

"Good to see you too." He unbuckled his scabbards and let them rest between them as he sat beside the bard

"Enjoyed yourself while I was gone?" Jaskier teased him, breaking his bread in half to give a portion to the witcher. Geralt thought he knew what he'd been up to but only detected the fresh scent of honest curiosity on his friend.

"The contracts were quiet for once," Geralt smirked, his eyes betraying him. Jaskier snorted and squeezed his forearm, his bare fingers buzzing with their usual magical energy.

"You missed me, I know it. I missed you too. You and your pretty eyes."

Geralt hummed. "Not just mine." He titled his head towards the barmaid and watched with amusement a blush bloom on Jaskier's cheeks.

"Her husband just died. She's trying to find some comfort. In fact, she kept asking me questions about you once I told her I was your friend." He nudged his shin under the table. "You're not on a contract right now, are you?"

Geralt looked at the barmaid for a moment, then shook his head. He got to his feet. "I'm heading up. Did you get a room?"

"They're all booked," Jaskier said sheepishly. "I thought we could share yours."

"Fine. Last door on the left. I'll be in the bath."

He filled the bathtub with the reservoir's water and cast Igni in it to warm it up to his preferred temperature. He washed off the worst of the grime in the basin and was untying his hair from its ponytail when he heard Jaskier's heavy footsteps in the stairs. He made sure the sex toys were hidden in his bags and pretended he was looking for his oils when Jaskier entered.

"Oh." He was staring at him when Geralt looked behind his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm just tired from all that walking, I think I'll go to bed… yeah." He dropped his lute and satchel on a chair and turned his back to him to start undressing. That was… odd. Perhaps he'd never seen Geralt's scar littered back and was disturbed by it. Non-human's scent was different from human's, Geralt didn't detect anything unusual other than the sweet cinnamon that lingered around Jaskier wherever he went. It was an enticing warm aroma that slowly wrapped around his heart until it didn't become enough and he started yearning for more.

He took his bath, listening to Jaskier shuffle around in the bed and pretend to be asleep. He couldn't even bring himself to enjoy the hot water. He silently sighed and stepped out to dry himself and put his smallclothes. Jaskier's shape was huge in the bed, his feet hanging off the frame. Geralt tucked the sheets under them before he slid in beside him to lay on his back, the warmth that enveloped him familiar and soothing.

"If I did something to offend you, I apologise," he mumbled in the darkness, eyes only able to see vague shapes.

Beside him, Jaskier took a deep breath. "You didn't." He turned to face him, resting his head on his arm. "I have a lot on my mind."

"That you don't want to share with me," Geralt observed, not reproachfully. Normally Jaskier shared everything with him, whether Geralt was willing to or not.

"Not right now, no. I just need more time to process my thoughts." He came closer, and then a big arm was tucking him against just as big a chest, not giving him much choice. Not that Jaskier wouldn't let go of him if Geralt showed in any way he was uncomfortable. But Geralt… loved it. He loved being dwarfed in the embrace of this giant sensitive boyish man who saw the world in vivid colours despite the horrors he'd witnessed. Geralt never appreciated being touched by the few who dared until Jaskier came along and started smothering him with affection. Now he relished being manhandled by him. He suspected Jaskier knew but never made any mention of it.

He settled more comfortably, moulding his back against his broad chest, his warm puffs of air washing over the back of his neck.

He woke up with his cheek mushed against firm pectorals, the coarse hair tickling his nose. He was plastered to his side, warm and content in the cocoon of the bed.

Too content, it appeared. His erection was digging into Jaskier's thigh, which was a miracle it didn't stir him awake with how hard he was. He promptly rolled away, out of bed, to take care of himself in the dirty bathroom at the end of the hall.

Before they departed of Novigrad, Geralt said something about getting potion ingredients and left Jaskier long enough to retrieve his commission from the sex shop. The thing was a real beauty, a giant cock with wrinkled balls and thick veins running on the sides and underneath to give it texture. One hand definitely wasn't enough to fit around this thing, and two barely made it. It also had a handle and the artist used a special rune to change the material to have more give, making it the most realistic monster cock Geralt had ever handled.

He discarded his two smallest toys on the way to join Jaskier, not needing them anymore. Let that widow get some relief. Over the last few nights, he'd been playing with the beaded third toy that reached a new depth in him, made him see stars multiple times. Getting such a large thing in him had become a new challenge, he'd taken to use a chair for better leverage, sitting backwards on it to hold on to the back. It required a new level of flexibility he was all too happy to explore in the name of pleasure.

Thinking of sinking on that giant cock made his abused hole pulse, and he started examining different positions he could try with it. He could try squeezing the handle in between something so he could ride it properly.

Jaskier was walking at the same pace as Roach beside him. He was still taller than Geralt on the horse, his face cast in the shadows of the foliage. He'd been strumming his lute and muttering to himself lyrics for a while, picking flowers from the side of the road to tuck them under Roach’s saddle. Geralt had allowed it, not even pretending to be annoyed by the gesture. 

"Was going to Oxenfurt worthwhile?" Geralt inquired, giving him a side glance.

"Mm. Quite. Other than Valdo Marx being there, of course, but even his presence didn't tarnish the few days with my fellow bards. It felt like no time passed. Except…"

"Except?"

Jaskier grimaced. "There was this man I used to fancy, and I think he fancied me enough back to want to frolic with me. At least, the intention was there, until he saw me naked and suddenly didn't feel in the mood for it." He sighed. "Said he didn't think I would fit. It's fine, it's not like I expect it anymore."

That was ridiculous. Even with being unable to fit it in, there was many other ways to give pleasure. "What do you normally do?"

Jaskier wiggled his fingers. "Those usually work. It doesn't always have to be about sticking it in either, the possibilities are near endless with some creativity and a bit of magic."

Geralt hums, looking ahead. His hold was tight on Roach's reins. "I could."

"Sorry?"

"Take you in me."

Jaskier sputtered, a waft of unmistakable lust drifting to Geralt. "How… how would you know?"

Geralt gave him a look and jumped down from Roach. He flipped open one of the larger saddlebags and reached inside for his latest acquisition. He presented it to Jaskier, whose eyes widened.

"That's… that's a huge cock."

"Mm. It fits." Not technically true, only because Geralt didn't have the opportunity yet to test it out. He only needed a few hours and a bottle of slick. Jaskier ran a large digit down the length, dragged his nail over the ridges of the balls.

"It's smaller than I am," he stated, turning blue eyes darkened by lust and desire. Geralt yanked him down by the front of his doublet and planted a kiss on his red mouth.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna). I currently take commissions, you can find the infos on my Tumblr.


	2. Sweet Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fill for the "Size Difference" space of the Geraskier Kink Bingo.  
> Thanks you for the amazing support on the first chapter, I hope you'll enjoy the second one just as much!

They spent the remainder of the day in silence. Geralt wasn't nervous, he noticed the many glances Jaskier threw his way as he pondered, his thoughts so loud Geralt could almost hear them.

They set camp in the middle of a forest, along a quiet river. It was peaceful. Geralt fished their dinner while Jaskier spread their bedrolls and put down the saddlebags to brush Roach.

Geralt returned to the camp with the fishes. He barely had time to put them down before Jaskier was on him, lifting him like he weighted nothing and pushing him against a tree. The bard kissed him within an inch of his life, pressing the whole length of his body against Geralt's. The witcher was stunned for a few seconds at being manhandled that way, by Jaskier no less. The way he was trapped between the tree and him, with nowhere to go.

He didn't want to be anywhere else. He threw both arms and legs around the half-giant and kissed him back, moaning at the tongue probing the roof of his mouth. Fuck, it was so large. Everything about him was, more to cherish.

He moaned and sucked on his tongue, his bottom lip, tugged on his soft hair to bring him closer, closer. It was a disgrace he was wearing his armour, how he longed to feel Jaskier's skin against his. Jaskier squeezed his ass and groaned in delight, nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

"You feel so good, darling."

"Do I even weight anything to you?"

“Only a precious bundle."

Geralt laughed. Only Jaskier would call him precious. He nipped at his lips, tugged at them with his teeth. Jaskier carried him to the bedrolls and laid them both down to start undressing him. His clever hands made a quick work of his buttons and buckles and laces, putting his armour on the side with care and untucking his shirt from his high-waisted trousers, Geralt helping him until he was completely naked in front of him.

Jaskier made a small noise at the back of his throat and leaned down to suck a bruise on his shoulder. Geralt leaned into him with a sigh, spreading his legs to straddle one of Jaskier's thighs. It was so large and warm.

"I'd love to see how you fuck yourself with that toy," he mouthed against his neck, leaving a damp spot that he licked over.

"Mm. I'd need to open myself up with my other one first."

"Your… other one?" Jaskier's cock twitched in his tight trousers, Geralt was in the best position to feel the big thing move, and his mouth went dry. "You are trying my poor heart right now."

"I had to train up to it. Wait here." Geralt retrieved the two toys with the vial of slick and turned around to Jaskier stepping out of his trousers, heavy cock standing at half-mast swinging between his muscular legs. "Oh. Would you look at that."

"Says you. Fuck, you're lovely. Absolutely lovely." Jaskier stepped forward to cup his face, tilting it up and licking into his mouth. "How I'll keep my hands to myself from now on will be a struggle."

"Don't. Don't stop touching me," Geralt growled, sliding his hands down his smooth back and squeezing his plump ass. Somehow they returned to the bedrolls. Geralt laid sideways and Jaskier kneeled behind him. He wanted to expose himself completely to the half-giant, show him how much he yearned for him.

He slicked his fingers and pressed two against his hole, not needing much pressure to sink them inside. He was still deliciously sore and bit his lip at how long he had to fuck himself for the ache to last this long. He shifted between rubbing his fingers on his inner walls, so sensitive, and dragging them in and out at a lazy pace to get used to them. Once he did, he added two more fingers. It was more of a formality at this point, he knew how much he could take, but he wanted to show off for Jaskier.

The bard was mostly silent but for his harsh breathing and fast beating heart, his heat at his back a reassurance rather than a threat.

He removed his fingers and grabbed the smaller toy, which was not small by any means. It was shaped like multiple large beads and offered the most sensations so far, the stretch larger with every new bead inserted in him. It wasn't so easy to manipulate and he previously used gravity to keep it in or out, crouching over it or taking it on his back.

This time he raised a leg and worked the first bead inside with slippery fingers, his gaze flickering between the stars visible through the trees and Jaskier's expressive face. His blue eyes were dark, the campfire playing warm hues on his pale skin. His huge cock was hard and leaking, staining the bedroll, but he made no attempts to touch himself so far.

"Won't you stroke your dick for me?"

"Love… As soon as I do, I'll explode," Jaskier admitted, fists clenched on his thighs.

"Oh." Geralt used too much strength and the toy went much deeper than he expected, hitting his prostate. He clenched down on it and saw white, cumming all over his stomach. He milked himself without looking away from Jaskier, unable to control his face with how good he felt. The half-giant seemed a second away from spilling himself, but instead he sat closer and gently wrapped his hand around Geralt's holding the toy.

"Is this okay?" He gently asked, bent to litter wet kisses on his hip. Geralt let go of the toy to instead tug on Jaskier's hair and have him lean over him to reach his lips. He was starting to smell like Geralt, a dizzying discovery.

"Fuck me with it until I cum again, then we can move on to the next one."

In reply, Jaskier bit his chin and twisted the toy in him. Geralt had to give it to him, he was very capable with his hands. His rhythm was different from the witcher's, unyielding where Geralt would pause when he felt too much. He was relentless, driving the toy deeper in him at a fast pace and lifting his ass cheek with broad fingers to watch it disappear in him.

And then he moved to lick his cock, and Geralt could barely keep up his position from the assault. Jaskier turned him to his back without any effort and kneeled between his thighs to suck him off, his head between Geralt's spread legs, and the sight along with the new sensations were enough to have him peak again with a gasp, chest heaving and skin clammy with sweat.

"Fuck," he moaned when Jaskier slid the toy out with a wet pop and licked clean his cock, his tongue almost cool on his heated skin. He was fairly sensitive after a second orgasm and usually needed a few minutes to get hard again, but it seemed Jaskier was trying his best to reduce that refractory time to nothing.

He let go of the toy in favour of pushing two blunt digits in him, much larger than his own. "You're so loose and wet," he murmured in awe, exploring him for a moment with his fingers until Geralt whimpered and tapped his shoulder with his foot.

"Give me the other toy, please." He was in that state of mind where his surroundings were becoming blurry and he could only focus on the pleasure, the overstimulation pushing him in that state fast. He looked up at the trees surrounded them through unseeing eyes while Jaskier oiled the larger toy with a hum.

"How many times can you cum in a row?"

"I don’t know. A lot.”

"Bless your stamina. Put your feet on my chest." With Jaskier towering over him, doing so almost folded him in half. He brushed back the hair that had fallen before his eyes. "Ready?" The huge toy didn't seem that out of place in Jaskier's hand.

"More than." Jaskier didn't need more. Little strength was required for the huge toy to breach his wet hole, sinking deeper and deeper and stretching him wider than he'd ever been before. Jaskier didn't stop until it was fully in. Geralt's jaw went slack. He couldn't breath for a moment while his body adjusted to the foreign object. It was just so  _ big. _ He could feel it in his stomach, could see the bulge move when Jaskier slowly started to pump it in and out.

He pulled his thighs closer to his chest and spread them so he could see better the way he was being split open over and over again. Jaskier shifted to sit cross-legged, his cock so hard it was purple at the tip, and Geralt imagined sucking it, the ache in his jaw with how wide he'd have to open his mouth to take it in. There was no way he could fit more than a third of it, but he would fucking try.

"I am so composing a song of this," Jaskier mumbled. His other hand was stroking his thighs. "I already have a few lines."

"As long as you only sing it to me." 

"Of course. No one gets to have you like this but me. Ooh." He grinned. "You like when I say you're mine?" He brushed Geralt's cock that had twitched at his words, rubbed his balls at the same time he slammed the toy in him, the textured surface scraping against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Geralt gasped, sweat sliding down his temples. "Faster," he said, feeling another orgasm gathering in his groin. His hole squelched with every thrust of the massive toy, his toes curling from the intense pleasure. "Right there." He palmed his cock and stroked it, hand clumsy until Jaskier batted it away to do it. He couldn't care less about the sounds he was making now, all he wanted was that sweet release that grew bigger and bigger until it exploded. His body spasmed over and over until he had nothing left to give and he crumpled back on the bedroll, panting hard.

Jaskier removed the toy from him and put down his legs to let them rest on each side of the half-giant. He gently started stroking his thighs and hips.

"How was that?"

Geralt took a look at him and started laughing. His whole body was aching, he felt loose and well-fucked. He would probably sleep soundly tonight, a feat he rarely achieved if ever.

"I came three times, doesn't that suffice as an answer?"

"Yes, but I like when you use your words."

"Mm," Geralt smiled, still looking up at the beautiful bard. He smeared some of the mess on his stomach, licked his fingers clean. "I'd like to suck you off now, and tomorrow rent something more private so you can fuck me so hard I don't remember my own name."

Jaskier harshly inhaled, the thumping of his heart fastening. "That… that works."

"Come here then. I don't think I can move right now, sit on my chest."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Geralt beckoned him closer, slid his palms up his thighs when he could reach them. Saliva built up at the sight of Jaskier sitting on him and looking down at him, puffy mouth red from kisses and bites. His cock must've been as long as his forearm and slightly thicker. Jaskier rubbed it over his pectorals until Geralt smacked his thigh in impatience, glaring up at him. 

“In such a hurry,” Jaskier tutted, as if this whole situation wasn’t making him short of breath. He finally guided his dick to Geralt’s mouth that the witcher eagerly opened, pushed the first centimeters in. A salty and musky taste spread on his tongue, so good. He hummed and started to lick and suck, putting his hands around what he couldn't fit.

He wasn’t doing the most refined job with so much to work with, but he was doing alright judging by Jaskier's reactions. He started dragging his cock in and out, putting more each time until the head hit the back of his throat. Geralt breathed through his nose and relaxed his jaw, a difficult task with how wide it was opened. He reached down and palmed his balls, so big and warm. They were pulled tight against his body, a revelation that made him moan with glee. He was making him feel that way.

He massaged them as he drooled all over his dick, Jaskier fucking his mouth with less control. His breathing was harsh, legs quivering. He took Geralt's head between his hands to better sink in, Geralt's throat making wet sounds as more saliva gathered in his mouth. He was hard again from being used like that. He wanted more. 

"You're so good at taking my cock, didn't think you'd enjoy it this much," Jaskier panted and gave him a moment of rest, smearing his face with precum instead. "How much more can you take?"

"Only one way to find out." Geralt opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, pleased at the little moan Jaskier let out.

"You really want it," he marvelled. "Never thought anyone would be willing to let me fuck them, let alone train for it."

He drove back in his eager mouth. His dick quickly reached the back of his throat again and he kept pushing, sliding it down deeper than it ever had been before. Geralt closed his eyes and moaned, focusing on keeping his jaw and throat relaxed.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Geralt, ah, it's so good. I'm going to cum." He let go of him and started jerking himself off fast.

Geralt swallowed a few times and cleared his bruised throat. "On my face."

"Melitele's tits, where have you been hiding this side of you?"

Geralt hummed at the first rush of hot liquid hitting his face and kept his eyes closed as he was literally painted with it. There was so much of it all over his face and neck and even got some on his chest. He licked his lips and laughed when more landed on his tongue. He blindly joined his hands to Jaskier's, touching him until Jaskier leaned away. He wiped some of the cum from his face and licked his fingers clean.

"Is there always this much?"

"Usually. Let's get you cleaned up."

Geralt basked in the mess, head wonderfully empty of worries from his multiple orgasms. Jaskier went to their bags and got a clean cloth he poured some water from their waterskin on. He kneeled beside Geralt and gently wiped him clean, pressing kisses into his damp skin.

"It's not as good as an actual bath, but it'll do." He squeezed the excess of water on the ground and draped the cloth on a rock near the fire to dry. "Now, the bedroll is…"

Geralt got to his feet with a wince, his whole body sore and strained in the most pleasant way. He stretched and reached up to retie his hair. "Can't you do your finger wiggling magic to clean it?"

"That's not… Geralt, I'm afraid I influence you too much." Still, he flicked his wrist and magically cleaned their mess. "Witcher signs? Never heard of them. Finger wiggling magic however? Oh sure, let me tell you everything about it."

"My signs aren't as powerful as your magic, love."

Jaskier didn't like his fae heritage, that much was clear from the few conversations they had about his past. His mother left him as a baby in the human world to die, but he hadn't and was raised by a kind couple of some nobility instead. He knew nothing about his real parents. His magic was wild and untamed, and he normally didn't use it unless for emergencies. Only recently had he started doing simple spells and using his chaos, under Yennefer’s begrudged tutorage.

They prepared and ate the fish, then Jaskier settled down with his lute and notebook to work on his latest song, humming under his breath and quickly writing spurts of inspiration. Geralt didn't understand how he could just sit down and come out with a beautiful tangle of words that smoothly flew together, but he was no artist. He could barely fill in his own journal on the best of days, preferred to write in concise sentences. Only over the last few years had he started to add details, for an half undisclosed reason.

He cleaned his toys and gently put them away, thankful for their service. He rearranged their sleeping arrangements and laid down with a low hum as his aching body relaxed. He waited for a few minutes through the scribbling and the soft music of the lute, contemplated meditating when Jaskier didn’t take the hint. He huffed and removed his shirt, throwing it in his direction.

"I'm cold."

Jaskier jerked his head upwards at the sudden movement. He'd been lost in his own world but his eyes went wide at Geralt's state and words. He quickly put away everything and almost fell over in his hurry to remove his boots. Geralt smiled up at him like the cat that got the cream, because he had and would again many times. Jaskier laid down beside him and Geralt was quick to turn and push back into his warmth, sighing in pleasure. The bard threw the cover over them and turned on his side to wrap an arm around him, chuckling.

"Your tactic has been noticed."

"It worked, is what matters."

Jaskier hummed and dropped a kiss on his shoulder.

The next town didn’t offer them what they wanted, to both of their frustration. There was a cockatrice contract Geralt took care of, then someone rushed to him while he was carrying its head back to the alderman and gave him another contract about nightwraiths, and considering his very light coin purse, he accepted that one too. Jaskier stayed at the village to sing and earn more crowns for a pitious room with a hole in the wall bigger than the half-giant's fist, giving them no privacy and drafting in cold wind throughout the night. Geralt wasn't happy, but at least he had Jaskier to warm him up, even if his hair was decorated with monster guts.

They continued towards the sea and ventured into Rosemerrow to check out the board. It was a charming port village, busy in the day with fishermen dropping fishes at the market and farmers selling their own goods, the heavy stench of salt and algae filling Geralt's nostrils. They easily found the inn without being disturbed and were surprised at how clean it was.

Jaskier gave him a look and was off to the counter, his charm and easy smile making him look approachable and much friendlier than his height might've given off. The barmaid, who hadn't batted an eyelash at their sight, was kind and quickly directed him where he would be able to play for the night.

"I'll make sure the owner knows how highly you speak of their establishment, so they can do the same for you as well. Now, I was wondering, my friend here has a very sensitive nose, you see, would you have some lodging further away from the port?"

She did. A private small cottage she usually rented to young couples who wanted intimacy, she explained with a wink.

Geralt put down a few more coins than the agreed payment in appreciation. They left Roach at the stable and walked through the village towards the forest hugging it, Jaskier leaning into Geralt. The cottage was indeed small but cozy and well maintained, and clean inside. Geralt dropped their bags and started settling down while Jaskier started a fire, which consisted of stacking logs and tinder in the fireplace and magically lighting it with a snap of his fingers, always the dramatic.

Geralt removed his armour and sat down on the bed to test the mattress. It was firm, just enough to support his back, a position he was looking forward to take. He stared at Jaskier's ass who was still bent and smiled unashamedly when the bard noticed.

"The fire should last the night," he said, a faint blush darkening his fair complexion. His face was just as youthful as the day they met, smooth soft skin unmarred by the passing of time.

"Hmm. Come here." Geralt finished unbuttoning his black shirt and tucked it out of his trousers. Jaskier audibly swallowed, nervous for a reason Geralt couldn't fathom. Surely he knew how much he wanted him.

Jaskier advanced until he was standing between his spread thighs and looked down at him. He exhaled softly, blue eyes roaming over him. Geralt yanked him down by his doublet to smash their mouths together. He kissed him hungrily, trying to convey his feelings through actions rather than words, and Jaskier kissed him back, reached down to roam his hands over the wide expanse of Geralt's back. The witcher shivered at the gentle touch under his shirt, not used to this. He wrapped his leg around the back of Jaskier's knee and twisted to throw him on the bed beside him. Jaskier laughed, his hair disheveled and glowing golden in the firelight. Geralt pushed his hand under his chemise to lay it over his fuzzy stomach, idly playing with the hairs.

He straddled a thick thigh and buried his nose in his neck to breathe him in, almost purring in delight at the heavy musky hint of lust mixed with his usual scent, making him all the more alluring. Geralt wanted to bathe in that smell.

"I feel like you're going to eat me whole," Jaskier breathed out, his hands digging in the plump flesh of Geralt's ass, already pressing on his hole through his leathers. The idea of having the tall man on his stomach, pert ass in the air and biting into a pillow as Geralt ate him out flooded Geralt's mind, and he groaned in interest.

"Maybe later."

He rolled his hips forward and nibbled at his soft skin with his sharp teeth, Jaskier's moans vibrating against his mouth. Jaskier yanked down his trousers and squeezed an ass cheek to press him closer, turning his head to give him more access. Geralt littered marks down the long line of his neck to his collarbone, pushing aside the wide collar of his chemise. At this point the fabric was bunched up on his sternum, the witcher's hand descending on the large bulge through his trousers. He palmed it roughly as he bit into his pectoral.

Jaskier cursed. His hips lifted off the bed, his cock twitching in Geralt's hold. So he bit him again, this time closer to the nipple. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for it to sting and leave a mark. His skin was denser than humans and required more tenacious activity to be bruised, as Geralt quickly found out. He was all too happy to work harder to mark him, licking and biting his nipples and pressing open-mouthed kisses down the firm planes of his stomach until he reached the laces of his trousers straining to contain such a big package _. _

"Geralt, please," Jaskier begged, his pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat. Geralt smiled and kissed the damp patch through his trousers.

"Want to prepare me, or shall I do it myself?"

"Uh…Fuck. Both suggestions sound appealing...Let me do it."

"Gladly."

Geralt remained on his back as Jaskier retrieved the oil, not even bothering with removing his clothes. Instead he put a hand behind his head and watched the half-giant undress completely, giant cock bobbing between his muscular legs. It was bright red at the tip and slightly arched to one side, which Geralt thought was cute. His body was hardened by years at his side, his arms defined and fuzzy chest broad with thick muscles, usually hidden under loose clothes. If it were Geralt, the bard wouldn't wear those doublets ever again and instead opt for sleeveless tunics without underclothes.

Jaskier pulled him by the ankle towards the end of the bed, making him laugh. He worked his bottoms the rest of the way down his legs and threw them away, not even looking back to make sure they didn't land in the fire. They fortunately didn't. He slid his hand down his torso and wrapped it around Geralt’s cock, so hot and big.

"You're so beautiful," Jaskier said. "Scars included, despite what you keep thinking."

Geralt could barely concentrate on his words, lost as he was in the feeling of Jaskier's hand on him. The bard continued until Geralt's pupils were huge and his hips thrusted unconsciously into his hand and he spilled all over it with a deep grunt. Jaskier chuckled at his spent expression and licked his fingers clean. 

He poured some oil on them and spread Geralt's legs to reach his hole. He slipped a first large digit in without more teasing. Geralt hummed, his limbs loose and pliant, and held himself still while Jaskier prepared him. He touched him softly, the calloused pads of his fingers brushing over his prostate in the most perfect way.

Then he was slicking himself up, putting Geralt's legs on his shoulders and nudging that huge cock against his hole, slowly working it in. Geralt grabbed the sheets and bit his lip at the feel of that fat head breaching the tight ring of muscles.

Finally. 

Jaskier gave shallow thrusts to give him time to adjust to his girth, mouthing at his calf. Despite the training, Geralt felt like he was being split in half and nothing could've prepared him for that. He panted and relaxed further, not fighting the invasion. He moaned as more cock breached him, impossibly deep. He thought Jaskier was completely in, but the bard would  _ continue _ still and…  _ oh. _ Geralt merely started touching his cock and came again with a deep grunt, his toes curling behind Jaskier’s head. He came for what felt like forever.

Jaskier was watching him with a wide expression, his mouth slacked. "Holy shit."

"Don't stop now. This feels so good," Geralt panted, urging him closer with the soles of his feet. With a last thrust, Jaskier buried himself all the way in. " _ Fuck. _ " 

"Y-yeah, that's what we're doing," Jaskier mumbled. Geralt laughed, high on his last orgasm, and pulled Jaskier closer with his legs to kiss him, folding himself almost in half. They both groaned as Jaskier started moving, retreating halfway to slam back inside. He put a knee on the bed for better leverage, his heavy balls wetly slapping against Geralt's ass.

"That's it, give it to me." Geralt felt his cock up into his stomach, this position giving him a perfect view of it bulging his stomach with every thrust, even better when Jaskier lifted his hips with a grip that was sure to leave bruises. This felt so amazing, Jaskier devoted to giving him the most pleasure, and Geralt had nothing to do but let himself be fucked raw. Jaskier was losing his rhythm though, closer to his own completion. He flipped him on his stomach and slammed back inside, pressing a large hand in the middle of his back to keep him down. Geralt spread his knees and rested his cheek on his forearm.

Jaskier's cock constantly rammed on his prostate in that angle, the squelching sounds of their fucking accompanied by their combined moans and grunts. Geralt sank his teeth in his fist, his dick trapped between his stomach and the mattress. He wasn't completely hard and yet he could feel pleasure coil in his groin, his body ready to fall over the edge.

Jaskier straightened to spread his ass cheeks to watch himself disappear in and out, puffing behind him. Geralt looked over his shoulder to see his lovely blissful expression.

"You wanna cum in me?" He managed to say. His whole body was hot and clammy, bent in a position that was starting to get uncomfortable, but he wouldn't give it up for the world. He barely remembered his own name.

"Oh, oh Geralt. That would be lovely, yes. Perfect."

Geralt squeezed his muscles, making himself tighter for him. A handful of thrusts and Jaskier gave out a low grunt before he started emptying himself in him. Geralt hummed at the feeling of being filled so thoroughly, cum started to spill as Jaskier continued to fuck him through his orgasm. It slid down to his balls and wet his cock, tickled him in the best way. "That's it. That's it, love. So good."

Jaskier yanked him by the hair to pull him against his chest and Geralt shuddered and came hard, although nothing spilled out of his cock despite it twitching and throbbing. He was left panting with a mouthful of hair plastered to his forehead, his hips painfully protesting. Jaskier pulled out his softened cock and gently eased his legs down on the floor, letting him lean on the bed. He kneeled behind him and spread them to see his leaking abused hole. He made an appreciative sound, softly blew on it.

“What—” Geralt gasped, freezing. 

The first lick surprised him. A shiver ran down his back at the sensation of that silky smooth tongue lapping him clean. There was a lot of cum and it took some time that Geralt immensely enjoyed, completely at Jaskier's mercy. Those lips and tongue weren't only talented at singing songs. Afterwards he cleaned them both properly with a wet cloth, pressing kisses into his damp skin. Geralt easily pulled him on his back on the bed to cuddle, sleepy and hungry. He tucked himself against his side and they dozed off wrapped like this, oblivious to the world for a moment. They woke up to timid knocks on the door that immediately put Geralt on alert.

"I'll see who it is," Jaskier said, but Geralt shook his head.

"No, I'll go," he growled, appalled at the idea of anyone else other than him seeing the bard in such a state. He put on his trousers and opened the door to who he suspected to be the owner's daughter. She blinked down at his attire but didn't say anything about it.

"Here's your food. I'll come back tomorrow morning with breakfast." The tray she gave him was filled with mouth-watering dishes. He thanked her, locked again the door once she left and brought the food to the small table, Jaskier already seated only in his shirt. He was famished. Geralt put down the tray and they dug in, famished after such tenacious activity.

They didn't talk much while eating, too focused on the food. Jaskier was actually unnaturally silent, a bad scent souring his usual delicious aroma.

"You're nervous," he stated, watching his expression slightly close up.

"I just… hope it's not only about scratching an itch. Someone returns your feelings after years of flirting, I don't want to think it's only physical, but—"

"Oh. It's not. As you're probably aware, I am not the most efficient with words." Jaskier huffed at that and rolled his eyes. "I tried to show you I care for you instead. I thought you knew."

Jaskier reached out and Geralt took his hand. "A man of few words and actions. Who enjoys large toys."

There was something else on his mind, and Geralt suspected what it could be. "Jaskier, I was already fantasizing riding you. Have been for years. The only reason I started having an interest in such large toys was after I saw your huge cock. Not the other way around."

"It's time for the romantic confessions, I see," Jaskier half-heartedly joked.

"Mm. You're like fungus. You grew on me."

"And then in you." Jaskier winked teasingly, but tension left his shoulders, and as he resumed eating, the sour scent vanished, replaced by warm waves of cinnamon and nutmeg. 

Love, that's what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptainMarianna). I currently take commissions, you can find the infos on my Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Giant Jask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081191) by [Artemisia Todd (Illunis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd)




End file.
